Modern higher-performance automotive vehicles are typically equipped with a system that uses sensors to determine the vehicle's dynamics, the driver's intention and/or environmental information around the vehicle to operate available actuators to conduct suitable control actions to help control traction and performance of the vehicle, as well as energy consumption in an electric or hybrid vehicle. Known systems, particularly of a type of vehicle having a primary driveline, which is employed to drive a first set of vehicle wheels on a full time basis, and a secondary driveline that is employed to drive a second set of vehicle wheels on a part time basis, generally employ the secondary driveline to apply drive torque to prevent or correct slippage of the vehicle wheels associated with the primary driveline. Other systems generally apply brakes at the vehicle's wheels to prevent or correct such slippage. Issues with such systems have been noted and there exists room for improvement.